<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не начинается by AveZhuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952806">Не начинается</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk'>AveZhuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Anatomy, Depression, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, i an not afraid of god satan or pedophilia prosecution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящий пират не боится Красного моря</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не начинается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В мире Амфибии внутреннее оплодотворение, яйцеживорождение и икрометание (сиречь овуляция) начинается после образования устойчивой пары и систематического занятия сексом. Да, как у львов, а что, мне только лягухами можно для вдохновения пользоваться?</p><p>Название - отсылка к Масяне</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саша проснулась от смутного беспокойства. Сквозь щели в деревянных стенах старой водяной мельницы только начали пробиваться первые лучи рассветного солнца. Саша нахмурилась, полусонно завозилась на соломенном тюфяке, пытаясь определить, что именно разбудило ее ни свет ни заря. Опасность? Нет, утренние цикады трещали как подобает, никакой хищник или незваный гость не подкрадывался к ее убежищу в тихий утренний час.<br/>
Она села и вдруг болезненно охнула, схватившись за живот. Беспокойство переросло в тревогу, а после — в пугающее осознание. Саша откинула с ног одеяло и тихо простонала, увидев на серой мешковине расползающееся алое пятно.<br/>
Черт-черт-черт!<br/>
Она зашипела сквозь зубы от отвращения и злой досады и аккуратно отползла от нагретого ее телом граймова бока, чтобы не разбудить. Тот уже давно не поднимался с рассветом, а она просто не хотела обрекать его на лишние часы скорбного бодрствования. Пусть спит и не бесит ее своим депрессивно-запущенным видом.<br/>
Дверь предательски скрипнула и тут же захлопнулась за спиной. Внутри дома было не сильно теплее, чем снаружи, но Саша зябко поежилась от росистой влажности воздуха. Наспех натянутые ботинки натирали ступни случайно попавшими внутрь камешками, но останавливаться и вытряхивать их было некогда. Низ живота снова требовательно скрутило ноющей болью, Саша сжала бедра и быстро-быстро посеменила к маленькой шумной речке, крутящей мельничное колесо. Пропитанные кровью трусы она стянула уже на ходу, с остервенением швырнула их на песчаный бережок и принялась, шипя и тихо ругаясь, оттирать свои ноги от бурых засохших потеков.<br/>
Она уже и забыла, что у нее вообще бывают месячные. Какого, в конце концов, черта? Эта часть ее организма не давала о себе знать с самого прибытия в Амфибию, на время заснув от стресса и тяжелых нагрузок. Но почему сейчас-то? Зачем ей этот дурацкий механизм в мире без прокладок и тампонов?<br/>
Саша уселась голым задом на песок, вытащив из-под себя полы чудом не запачкавшейся рубахи, и сунула трусы в воду. Ледяная пенная вода мгновенно заставила пальцы окоченеть и покраснеть. Хотелось даже заплакать от обиды и стыда. Что ей сейчас прикажете делать? Засовывать в себя куски сырого лесного мха? Мерзость, мерзость!<br/>
Кровь понемногу отходила в холодной воде, некрашеная грубая ткань исподнего из буро-коричневой постепенно превращалась в грязно-розовую. Саша вытащила белье из реки и критически осмотрела. Сойдет. Днем она нагреет котелок и постирает получше, а сейчас достаточно, чтобы ткань не стояла колом. Отжатые трусы она перекинула через плечо и поднялась, подвязав рубаху повыше, чтобы не дай бог не запачкать. Легкий ветер неприятно холодил мокрую кожу обнаженных ног, заставив ее покрыться пупырышками.       Саша воровато осмотрелась. Расположенная на опушке водяная мельница неожиданно показалась ей слишком открытой. Слишком незащищенной. А она, Саша, стояла посреди поля, как ярмарочный столб, с голой задницей и истекающая кровью. Вот красота-то, не хотите ли, дорогие лягушки, посмотреть на великий позор грозного лейтенанта Саши? Она даже вздрогнула, представив, что кто-то сейчас может смотреть на нее из кустов, и бочком, по-крабьи, посеменила в сторону леса под защиту древесного свода. Ее даже не пугали возможные страдающие бессонницей хищники: любого в своем состоянии она сейчас забила бы до смерти мокрыми трусами.<br/>
И она всерьез начала раздумывать над перспективой подкладывать под себя мох. Может, хотя бы первое время, а потом она пошлет Перси в деревню купить отрез ткани, чтобы эдак его сложить и… и перестирывать каждый день в ледяной воде? Мох неожиданно показался привлекательнее.<br/>
Холодный полог джунглей встретил Сашу громким хором встревоженных ее появлением цикад. Ай, да насрать, ей бы только отодрать от этого ствола немного оранжевого мха, немного зеленого, они ведь не ядовитые, верно? Ох, черт. Саша замерла, подозрительно рассматривая плотный комочек ярко-оранжевого мха в своих руках. А что, если она вся покроется волдырями в самом нежном и не предназначенном для этого месте? В этом проклятом богом мире абсолютно все мечтало ее сожрать или хотя бы смертельно покалечить, но какому-то сраному растению она точно не позволит так с собой обращаться.       Подозрительный мох был безжалостно отброшен в сторону.<br/>
— Хорошо вымой руки, эта дрянь разъедает кожу.<br/>
Саша подпрыгнула от неожиданности, рефлекторно сжалась, прикрываясь руками, и обернулась на голос. Его обладатель смеривал ее встревоженным напряженным взглядом.<br/>
— Грайм, какого хрена? — злобно рявкнула Саша, спешно распуская рубашку, чтобы та прикрыла неприличные части. — Иди домой, я сама разберусь здесь.<br/>
— Ты ранена, — он не спрашивал, он утверждал, осторожно, как к дикому зверю, подкрадываясь к ней. — Дай я взгляну.<br/>
Саша попятилась, стыдливо натянула рубашку еще ниже и выставила вперед руку, останавливая капитана.<br/>
— Я в порядке. Это не рана, уходи.<br/>
— Я видел кровь, Саша. Прекрати, дай тебя осмотреть.<br/>
Саша вдруг живо представила, как это будет. Как она раздвинет ноги, как он увидит кровь и отшатнется с ужасом и отвращением, как сделала мама, когда впервые увидела кусок окровавленной туалетной бумаги в мусорном ведре, а потом отругала ее, Сашу, за то, что та не скрыла следы своего постыдного состояния. «А если увидит отец?!» — ярилась она, плотно вбивая киянкой возмущенного тона в юную девичью голову, что кровь на трусах — это мерзость и грязь, и видеть это нельзя никому-никому, особенно мужчинам.<br/>
А Грайма Саша определенно квалифицировала, как мужчину.<br/>
— Я справлюсь сама! — от страха разоблачения ее крик зазвучал громче и отчаяннее, чем она хотела. — Оставь меня в покое!<br/>
Грайм отступил, примирительно подняв ладони.<br/>
— Я прокипячу тебе бинты. Не трогай в лесу ничего, возвращайся домой.<br/>
Острая игла стыда неприятно кольнула в сердце. Саша искривила рот, пытаясь изобразить небрежную улыбку, но вышло что-то вроде затравленного оскала.<br/>
— Мне не нужны бинты, спасибо, — она понизила тон, стараясь звучать мягче и увереннее. — Нужно что-то…что-то вроде ваты?<br/>
По непонимающему взгляду Грайма легко считывалось, что вату в этом мире еще не изобрели. Саша тяжело вздохнула и устало потерла переносицу.<br/>
— Что-то, чтобы…ну, заткнуть кровь, понимаешь? Откуда она… откуда она течет…<br/>
Грайм кивнул, и Саша благодарно замолкла. Она бы не выдержала объяснять ему, что к чему. По тому, каким ледяным был ветер, касавшийся ее лица, она догадывалась, что сейчас красная, как помидор.<br/>
Она подождала, пока капитан отойдет достаточно, чтобы не видеть, как неловко она семенит. Бедра неприятно липли друг к другу, Саша запрокинула голову и тихо простонала. Это просто воплощенный кошмар — менструировать в мире, где не изобрели даже вату. По крайней мере, немного отпустило живот. Так всегда бывало: немного поболит в первый день и перестанет. Прижать бы к нему что-нибудь теплое, да откуда тут взять грелку. Твою ж мать, даже чертовой грелки нет в этом дремучем средневековье!<br/>
Ее путь от лесной границы до двери водяной мельницы был длиннее и неприятнее, чем могло бы казаться. Камешки в ботинках неожиданно дали о себе знать со всей возможной сучностью, и Саша помимо семенящей походки заработала еще и легкую хромоту. Блеск. Если сейчас за граймовой головой явятся охотники, их обоих возьмут тепленькими.<br/>
Господи, только бы у него еще сохранились остатки сил.<br/>
Грайм с каждым днем все больше сдавал. Он держался, когда ему нужно было заботиться о ней, раненой клинком Энн в самую мать ее душу. Держался, когда по ночам один за другим дезертировали солдаты, возвращаясь в родные деревни к семье. Держался, когда она вышли из родных лесов Долины, держался, пока они шли звериными тропами к одной ему известной точке на карте. А когда они добрались до заброшенной водяной мельницы на окраине богом забытой деревни, он сдался.<br/>
Саша ненавидела его за потухший взгляд. За вдруг отчего-то сгорбившуюся спину, за остро прорезавшиеся морщины на грубой жабьей коже. На его горле начали прорастать волосы (или что-то очень похожие) пепельно-серого цвета. Седые. Господи, сколько ему вообще лет?<br/>
И больше всего ненавидела себя за неспособность помочь. Она тормошила его, как могла, просила тренировать, учить, заставляла соблюдать принятый в Башне режим и каждую ночь исступленно набрасывалась, надеясь, что хотя бы похоть раздует прежнее жадное до крови и секса пламя. Он брал ее по инерции, все меньше и меньше отдаваясь процессу, а спал все дольше, погружаясь в какую-то одну ему видимую жадную трясину. И Саша оставила его в этой трясине.<br/>
Пока она дошла до рассохшейся двери, стыд почти сожрал ее изнутри. Она не хотела на него кричать, просто…просто испугалась, вот и все.<br/>
Саша на секунду замерла, подавив в себе непонятное желание постучать. Какого черта? Это и ее дом тоже. Она осторожно толкнула дверь, боясь увидеть Грайма свернувшемся калачиком на тюфяке. К счастью, он раздувал в очаге угли.<br/>
— Хэй, Граймси… — Саша замялась, старательно подбирая слова. — Знаешь, я не хотела…<br/>
— Это не страшно, — отозвался он, перебив ее. — Скажи, кто тебя ранил.<br/>
Ему ведь действительно было это важно. Он не лег обратно, не забылся своим тревожным сном живого мертвеца, он пытался помочь. Единственная его активность за много-много скучных тоскливых дней. В Саше схлестнулся животный вбитый матерью стыд за свою кровоточащее тело и отчаянное желание вытащить Грайма из его кокона. Она лихорадочно соображала: что ему можно сказать? Соврать про рану? Рассказать правду и рискнуть отвернуть от себя на весь остаток жизни? А если он полезет перебинтовывать и все поймет?<br/>
Сгорая от стыда, мучительно выплевывая из себя слова, Саша ответила:<br/>
— Понимаешь, это… это женские дела.<br/>
Ей казалось, что она сейчас провалится сквозь землю. Грайм посмотрел на нее. О боже, он сейчас скажет, что это отвратительно, что он не хочет находиться с ней под одной крышей, что…<br/>
— Что? — переспросил он.<br/>
Саша оторопело моргнула.<br/>
— В смысле «что»? Женские дела. Ну, кровь и все такое.<br/>
Грайм на секунду задумался.<br/>
— Я не знаю никаких особых «дел», заставляющих женщин истекать кровью, — признался он. — Это какой-то ритуал? Ты порезала сама себя?<br/>
Саша не знала, испытывать ли ей тревогу или облегчение. Если он не знает, значит ли это, что его, как сашиного отца, всю жизнь берегли от таких постыдных подробностей? Или, что вероятнее, у жаб вообще нет менструации? Вот это звучит логично. Саша немного расслабилась.<br/>
— Нет, это происходит само. У людей, — пояснила она, отойдя, наконец, у двери, и сев на край уже запачканного тюфяка.<br/>
Грайм подкинул в разгорающееся пламя пару поленьев.<br/>
— Зачем? — с непосредственностью инопланетянина осведомился он.<br/>
Саша неопределенно повела плечом.<br/>
— Это, ну, знаешь, типа часть взросления. Я уже большая, могу иметь детей, бла-бла-бла, и у меня идет кровь.<br/>
В воздухе повисло какое-то неопределимое напряжение. Незрячий, затянутый бельмом глаз Грайма расширился и тут же замер, слепо уставившись в огонь. Саша испугалась и лихорадочно начала перебирать в голове свои слова, чтобы понять, что она сказала не так. Каждый месяц? Она расстроила его тем, что это теперь регулярная проблема?<br/>
— Ну, ты знаешь, может, и не каждый месяц, вот, например, у меня уже полгода не было… — затараторила она, пытаясь оправдаться и исцелить эту непонятную разлитую в воздухе тревогу, но Грайм ее не слушал, и она умолкла, захлебнувшись словами.<br/>
Черт-черт-черт, что она наделала? Мама была права, тысячу раз права, нельзя рассказывать такие вещи, это все мерзко и грязно, и даже проклятая жаба из другого мира, ее последнее оставшееся близкое существо теперь сидит в ужасе и отвращении от нее, Саши!<br/>
Бурлящий речной поток шумно крутил большое мельничное колесо, но внутри мельницы, казалось, есть только ватная напряженная тишина. Грайм вдруг шевельнулся, вставая и отряхивая с колен мелкие щепки и серую мучную пыль.<br/>
— Этого стоило ожидать, — буднично сообщил он, сняв со стола пузатый закопченый котелок с холодной речной водой.<br/>
Нелепость и беспредметность этого сообщения немного отвлекли Сашу от ее невротических дум.<br/>
— Что? Ты о чем?<br/>
— Я хотел бы сделать все по правилам, — продолжил Грайм, не обратив внимания на ее вопрос, — но ни место, ни время не располагают, так что опустим церемонии до лучшим времен.<br/>
«Он сошел с ума», — вдруг отчетливо подумалось Саше. Его действия и слова никак не собирались для нее в единую картину, все это выглядело каким-то странным заговором, в который ее забыли посвятить.<br/>
— Грайм?..<br/>
Котелок занял свое место в очаге и Грайм наконец оставил его, повернувшись к Саше. На его широком некрасивом лице была написана какая-то странная не подходящая к ситуации торжественность. Саша на всякий случай отпрянула, но он подошел не угрожающе, а словно бы несмело, каждым шагом испрашивая разрешения приблизиться, и подойдя положил огромную ладонь ей на живот.<br/>
Безумие. Какой-то невероятный, фантасмагоричный сюр.<br/>
— Эй? Ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? — сашин голос звучал более напуганно, чем ей хотелось.<br/>
И тут Грайм расплылся в улыбке. Жутковатой, зубастой улыбке искалеченного шрамами рта, осветившей его лицо такой неестественной, ненормальной для него нежностью, что Саша испугалась окончательно.<br/>
Но прежде, чем она успела что-то сделать, ее мягко толкнули на импровизированную постель из соломы и мешковины и придавили сверху всей мощью обрюзгшего тела бывшего воина.<br/>
— Я думал, что это невозможно, — жаркий утробный шепот щекотал ее ухо и заставил низ живота заныть не от боли, а от уже полузабытого сексуального возбуждения, — и уже давно смирился. Ох, Саша…<br/>
Ее имя он даже не прошептал, а почти простонал, задирая испачканную кровью рубашку неприлично высоко, оглаживая теплую покрытую мурашками человеческую кожу. Саша, придавленная тяжелым жабьим брюхом, распластанная, раздетая, не успела даже возмутиться или попытаться оттолкнуть его от себя прежде, чем с ее губ сорвался первый влюбленный полувздох-полустон. Боже, она ведь действительно скучала по этому. Когда в последний раз она вспоминала, что она молода и влюблена?<br/>
Ночи в Башне всегда были жаркими с той самой поры, когда они открыли для себя друг друга. Грайм не был красавцем, до господи боже, он был огромной изрезанной шрамами жабой, ночным кошмаром, который мог мучать маленькую Сашу в ее детской кроватке, но с каким исступленным обожанием он любил ее на грубых выбеленных золой и щелоком простынях. Она, когда-то стеснительный подросток, выдающая дерзость за раскованность, млела и раскрывалась ему, отвечая на обожание стыдливой нежностью. Вместе с тварью иного мира она познавала свое тело как будто впервые, и как будто впервые влюбилась: по-детски беззаветно, по-взрослому несмело.<br/>
Истекая кровью, лежа на грязной мешковине, колющей ее спину соломенными стебельками, Саша была по-настоящему счастлива.<br/>
Грайм спустился к ее животу, каменному и бугрящемуся красивыми кубиками пресса. Саша откинулась на тюфяк, полуприкрыв глаза и положив на крупную шишковатую голову руки, доверяя и позволяя сделать с собой все, что заблагорассудится. Грайм оживал, разгорался привычным всепожирающим огнем, яростным как в битве, так и в любви, а значит, все теперь будет хорошо.<br/>
Вдруг она распахнула глаза.<br/>
— Там кровь! — Саша подскочила, поднялась на локтях, отталкивая от себя жабью голову.<br/>
В затянутый поволокой похоти глаз Грайма не сразу вернулась осмысленность.<br/>
— Где?<br/>
— Там! Внизу!<br/>
Длинный липкий язык игриво коснулся ее половых губ. Саша с нарастающей паникой смотрела, как Грайм пробует ее кровь на вкус.<br/>
— Не каждому в жизни доводилось пробовать кровь человека, — наконец, сказал он. — Почту за честь, Саша.<br/>
Саша спрятала в ладонях горящее пунцовой краской лицо. Ее клитор горел, требуя ласки и внимания, умоляя коснуться его ласковым языком и довести до жаркого, исступленного оргазма, но тревога, порожденная стыдом, не давала Саше расслабиться.<br/>
— Грайм, — она сглотнула и прикрыла глаза, признавая свое поражение. — Войди в меня.<br/>
Он отвлекся от выцеловывания ее лобка и вопросительно посмотрел в лицо.<br/>
— Ты ведь еще не…<br/>
— Я знаю. Пожалуйста.<br/>
Он послушно поднялся и взгромоздился на нее сверху. Удушающая тяжесть его брюха, когда-то пугающая, теперь казалась приятной, заземляющей и дающей ощущение защищенности.<br/>
Толстый и короткий член скользнул внутрь, вызвав секундную вспышку боли. Стенки влагалища стянулись, отвыкнув от проникновения, и сейчас влажно и туго растягивались. Саша качнула бедрами, просительно задавая ритм. Недоудовлетворенная, отравленная стыдом, она жаждала жесткого, злого секса, который выбьет из ее головы гневный материнский крик.<br/>
«Саша, как ты можешь?!»<br/>
Быстрее!<br/>
«Саша, как тебе не стыдно? Разве так можно?»<br/>
Быстрее, Грайм, умоляю тебя, не дай ей победить, не дай ей запретить нам быть вместе.<br/>
«Саша, это совершенно неприемлемо, ты же понимаешь, что…»<br/>
ГОСПОДИ ГРАЙМ БЫСТРЕЕ ТРАХАЙ МЕНЯ ТРАХАЙ ТАК ЧТОБЫ Я НЕ МОГЛА ДУМАТЬ<br/>
Она рычала на него, вцеплялась зубами в плечо и насаживалась, насаживалась на член, выбивая, вытрахивая из себя стыд и страх.<br/>
Потому что если останется хоть капля, она больше не сможет смотреть ему в глаза, не сможет любить его в постели, мама была права, мужчинам нельзя такое знать, а если они узнали, то ты плохая-плохая-плохая…<br/>
Ее ноги закинуты на широкие плечи в доверчиво-бесстыдной позе, Грайм нависает сверху, хрипя и остервенело вдалбивая ее в тюфяк. Шейка матки отдается сладкой болью на каждый толчок, тяжело, тяжело и хорошо, губы ищут поцелуя, боже, как хорошо, только не останавливайся, она уже почти. Ноги немеют, из легких выходят остатки воздуха в восторженном ожидании, вот-вот, еще секунда, сейчас. Саша закусывает губу, вцепляется в Грайма пальцами, внутри готовится взорваться сверхновая, только не останавливайся, не останавливайся.<br/>
Взрыв.<br/>
Сверхновая лопается внизу живота, Сашу встряхнуло, изогнуло в сладкой агонии оргазма. Волна эйфорического экстаза накрывает с головой, стирает мысли, оставляя только дикое, звериное начало, заставляющее ее рычать и задыхаться, вжиматься в чужое разгоряченное тело и просить еще. Стенки влагалища сжимаются и разжимаются в мерцательном ритме, доводя Грайма до исступления. Он крупно вздрагивает, раз, другой, и заливает ее семенем обильно и горячо, естественным образом завершая их порочное, неестественное слияние.<br/>
Они разлепились, шумно и надсадно переводя дух. Саша обмякла, накрытая дремотной послеоргазменной усталостью. Все, на что хватило остатков ее сил - это притянуть Грайма к себе, закрепляя эффект окситоционового шторма. Он послушно затих и обнял ее, зачем-то снова положив на трепещущий гиперчувствительный живот когтистую пятипалую ладонь.<br/>
— Грайм… — Саша не помнит, что кричала, но ее охрипший голос свидетельствовал сам за себя. — Что это было?<br/>
Усталость отступала, а на ее место возвращались воспоминания и любопытство. И правда: что за странные фетиши? Издержки милитаристической культуры, возбуждение от вида крови?<br/>
— Что ты имеешь в виду?<br/>
Саша закатила глаза.<br/>
— Мы не трахались уже, наверное, месяц, а то и больше. Что на тебя нашло сегодня? Так обрадовался необходимости стирать за мной целую неделю?<br/>
Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на нее с суровой серьезностью.<br/>
— Ты сказала, что началось икрометание.<br/>
Саша взглянула на него в ответ с ошалелым непониманием.<br/>
— Я сказала что?<br/>
— Твоя кровь. Люди истекают кровью, когда готовы к деторождению.<br/>
Саша начала подозревать, к чему он клонит, но отчаянно отгоняла от себя эту мысль.<br/>
— Да, — осторожно начала она, — как только девочка становится взрослой, у нее начинает идти кровь. Каждый месяц и почти до конца жизни.<br/>
Свет в глазах Грайма потух.<br/>
— И это никак не связано с тем, что мы вместе?<br/>
Саша покачала головой. Грайм издал что-то похожее на тихий, шокированный «ох», и обессиленно опустился на тюфяк.<br/>
«Я думал, что это невозможно, и уже давно смирился»<br/>
Твою мать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>